Body Switching
Plot This is a prequel to The Republic of Krusty. SpongeBob and Squidward end up switching bodies! Transcript scene goes to Plankton holding a Ray in his hands inside of the Chum Bucket Plankton: Hahahaha, with this Ray I will be able to get into Krab's Body and finally steal the formula...Whilst he is in my body... Karen: to Gain Plankton's Attention turns around and looks up Don't you think you should test it first? Before you go up to Krabs and complete your "Fool Proof" plan? Plankton: Quiet Karen...You give me a head ache...Now, let me think...Hm, maybe I'll need to test it before trying my fool proof plan. Karen: Sigh Ok, whatever...I don't know why I even speak to you... Plankton: I don't know why I even speak to you...I'm the only one with good ideas around this place. Now, who should be my unlucky victims? scene goes to SpongeBob riding on his unicycle next to Squidward who is driving down the street in his boat SpongeBob: So....Then...It turned out it wasn't a rotting burnt patty at all. It was actually huge belly wax from Patrick's big belly button! *Laughs* Squidward: Haha, that story gets more and more annoying each time you tell it. jumps up some ladders in the Chum Bucket and looks outside from a window and sees SpongeBob and Squidward Plankton: Hahahaha, perfect...Ta, ta Karen! I have a plan to succeed! scene goes to SpongeBob parking up his unicycle next to Squidward's Boat. Plankton runs up to them Plankton: Hey! Sponge! Down here! SpongeBob: Huh? Wha-? Oh, hi Plankton. Plankton: Will you distract the Squid whilst I get out a present I have for you? SpongeBob: Ok. Hey, Squidward....I'm distracting you. Squidward: in front of door Huh? What now? What did you say? Devastating Me?...What? Plankton: Eh, close enough. out Ray Gun SpongeBob and Squidward with the Ray Woo! Now let's see if this works! SpongeBob voice: Ugh...What happened? What the!? Squidward voice: Hey! Plankton switched our bodies! SpongeBob (Squidward): Grr....Plankton! You switch us back or else I'll break your antennas! Plankton: Oh, this is just too brilliant...Alright, I'll switch you back. It was just a test to see if it worked. to use Ray Gun but it blows up What the!? Barnacles! SpongeBob (Squidward): Well, that's just great! Now it's broken! I can't be stuck in this body! It's all Yellow and Spongey and these pants are...STUPID!! Squidward (SpongeBob): Um...You do know that's me you're talking about...Right? SpongeBob (Squidward): Yes! I do! Now, what the barnacles are we going to do!? Squidward (SpongeBob): I think I know a person who can help! scene goes to SpongeBob and Squidward speaking to Sandy who is standing in front of her tree dome Squidward (SpongeBob): And that's how we switched bodies! Now, can you please change us back Sandy? Sandy: Um...I have Freeze Ray, Sting Ray, Death Ray and Dance Ray but no Body Switching Ray. Squidward (SpongeBob): Ooo...What does Dance Ray do? Sandy: It makes you dance. Don't ask why I invented it. I just had some spare time on my hands. Now, I'll try to help. But you're gonna have to stay like this for a few days. SpongeBob (Squidward): Few days!? I can't be trapped inside of this body for a few days! I need to get out of it now! What kind of scientist are you!? Sandy: I'm an inventor. Not a scientist. Now, go home and I'll start making the Ray... scene goes to Plankton inside of the Chum Bucket with a bunch of nuts, bolts and electrical wires Plankton: Alright, now...Its time to put this baby back together. Mwahahahahahahaha! Coughs I really should stop doing that... scene goes to Squidward (SpongeBob) walking up to SpongeBob's Pineapple House and pulling away the welcome mat to grab some keys Squidward (SpongeBob): Ah, I'll be out of this body in no time...Anyways, everyone will understand the situation. Patrick: around corner and walks up to Squidward (SpongeBob) Woah, woah, woah! What do you think you're doing!? That's SpongeBob's House! Not yours! Squidward (SpongeBob): Patrick! It's me, SpongeBob! Patrick: Sighs Excuses, excuses. It's gonna take a lot more to trick me! You know why, because I'm smart! Not dumb! his Hand Oh, I already ate that Chocolate Bar. Squidward (SpongeBob): Patrick, you've gotta believe me! Plankton zapped me and Squidward and now we're stuck in different bodies! Patrick: Yeah, and I'm...I'm...I'm a Starfish if you're SpongeBob! Which you're not! Squidward (SpongeBob): Patrick, you are a Starfish...You've always been a Starfish... Patrick: Look! Who is this about!? Me or you!? Anyways, I know you're just trying to confuse me. (SpongeBob) runs inside of SpongeBob's Pineapple quickly and slams the door shut and then locks it. Patrick runs up to the window and stares through it Patrick: I'm watching you TennisBalls! Squidward (SpongeBob): Phew, I'm glad that's over...Ooh Gary! Wanna play fetch!? trails up to Squidward (SpongeBob) and starts to growl and then he shows his teeth Squidward (SpongeBob): Gary never acts like this with me...He only acts like this when he meets Squid-....Oh, oh no... dives at Squidward (SpongeBob) but misses. Squidward (SpongeBob) then runs out of the houses and runs up to Squidward's house Squidward (SpongeBob): Squidward! Squidward! Open up! I'm no longer safe inside of my house! (Squidward) opens up the door and looks at Squidward (SpongeBob SpongeBob (Squidward): Alright...Come in...You can sleep on the sofa downstairs...But don't throw off my cushions! Or eat crisps on the sofa. Or watch TV! Squidward (SpongeBob): Alright Squidward! Thanks a lot buddy! (SpongeBob) runs inside of Squidward's House and closes the door behind him Patrick: SpongeBob would rather hang out with Squidward now huh? Well, I'll show him by getting a new friend! Gary, wanna be BFF's? mutters and then slams the door on Patrick and locks it by himself Patrick: Is that a yes? Are you thinking? Gary? GARY!? Is that a no? I'll come back tomorrow. Is that ok for you? scene goes to SpongeBob (Squidward) and Squidward (SpongeBob walking into the Krusty Krab the next day Squidward (SpongeBob): Good morning everyone! Are you all having a great day!? Krabs runs up to Squidward (SpongeBob) and puts his arm around him. Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward! What's the meaning of this!? You're scaring all of me customers! Squidward (SpongeBob): Oh, yeah...Squidward....Um...I hate all of you! >:( Mr. Krabs: Well, that's more like it...Now the customers can eat their food without being freaked out...Now, both of you! Get to your stations! Krabs walks away from Squidward (SpongeBob) and SpongeBob (Squidward) SpongeBob (Squidward): What the barnacles was that!? That's not what I say! Squidward (SpongeBob): Me and Sandy have been making impressions of you for years. What do you think? SpongeBob (Squidward): I think I hate you....Wait, no...I know that. scene goes to SpongeBob (Squidward) inside of the Krusty Krab kitchen in front of the grill SpongeBob (Squidward): Ok, so...How does SpongeBob do this? Spat (SpongeBob's Spatula) and flips a burger into the air with it Alright, that's a good start... Few Moments Later.... scene goes to a bunch of angry customers lining up at the cash register Fish: Hey! I want a refund! My Krabby Patty tastes like a boot! Fish #2: My Krabby Patty looks like a boot and tastes like one! Fish #3: My Krabby Patty is a boot! Squidward (SpongeBob): Ok, settle down. Refunds for all of you people! (SpongeBob) throws out a bunch of money from the cash register and everyone starts to grab and catch it Krabs runs out from his office and looks around the place Mr. Krabs: WHAT THE BARNACLES IS GOING ON HERE!? WHY IS MONEY FLYING ALL OVER THE PLACE!? runs up to Mr. Krabs holding a bunch of money in his hands Tom: We're getting refunds for our awful tasting Krabby Patties! Mr. Krabs: Horrible tasting kra-?...WAIT...REFUNDS!? NOOOOOO!!! Tom across the face causing him to drop the money, Mr. Krabs then grabs the money Susan (Fish): Grab the money and run! the fish grab a bunch of money and run out of the Krusty Krab Mr. Krabs: Me customers...Me money...They're gone! Cries scene goes to Plankton running out of the Chum Bucket holding up a Ray Gun Plankton: Finally! The Body Switcher Ray 2.0 is complete! Now it's time to put my plan into ac-WHAT THE!? Bunch of the Krusty Krab's Customers run out of the Krusty Krab and trample over Plankton Plankton: Ray Gun is broken Brilliant, just brilliant...Krabs must be sending out his customers to stop my plans...He's one smart sea creature...But not as smart as me! Mwahahahahahahaaha! Coughs Barnacles! scene goes to Mr. Krabs running into the Kitchen and running up to SpongeBob (Squidward) Mr. Krabs: What the barnacles happened in here!? SpongeBob (Squidward): Oh be quiet you cheap crustacean... Mr. Krabs: Yikes, I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. SpongeBob (Squidward): Oh, yeah!? Well, what is the right side of the bed!? Mr. Krabs: I don't know...Left? That doesn't matter! Go home! Now! I need to track down these customers who have me money! scene goes to Sandy working on a Ray Gun in her Tree inside of her Treedome Sandy: And...Just a few more parts that I need...Just one more day... scene goes to SpongeBob (Squidward) walking down a street in Downtown Bikini Bottom Mrs. Puff: SpongeBob! You're supposed to be in Boating School! Don't be surprised, I didn't want to take you for your latest driving lesson but I'll get fired if I don't. Now, come on! scene goes to Mrs. Puff in a boat with SpongeBob (Squidward) the boat is driving perfectly Mrs. Puff: Wow, you haven't got this far in ages. You must be impro-! ARGHHH!! (Squidward) misses the Wall and carries on driving Mrs. Puff: Woah, that clo-! ARGHHH!! LOOK OUT!! (Squidward) dodges an anchor that is sticking out of a rock and then drives through the finish line and parks up Mrs. Puff: Wow, you...You...Passed! You actually passed! Well done! SpongeBob (Squidward): *Sigh* Yeah...Whatever... Mrs. Puff: I never thought I'd say this but...SpongeBob, here's your official driving license. Go ahead. Puff gives SpongeBob (Squidward) a SpongeBob SquarePants Driving License. SpongeBob (Squidward) puts in his pocket SpongeBob (Squidward): Ok, bye. out of boat and walks away scene goes to Squidward (SpongeBob) inside of Squidward's House playing Echo The Dolphin Squidward (SpongeBob): Ah, come on! I'm so close to the end of this level! Knock is at the door and he answers it Hello? Fish in Suit (Gerald): I am Gerald Musics. Are you the Mr. Squidward .Q. Tentacles? Squidward (SpongeBob): Yes, that's me. Gerald Musics: Well, then...Let's get down to the business of why I'm here. You sent me a letter to work for me in my music crew. You can play the clarinet. Is that right? Squidward (SpongeBob): Um...Yes...I'm the best clarinet player ever. Gerald Musics: Well then...Play the clarinet... Squidward (SpongeBob): *Gulp* up Clarinet and plays it perfectly Is this good? Gerald Musics: That is some Kelpy G Level of Clarinet Playing right there. Come to the concert hall for practice with the full music crew tomorrow. See you there! scene goes to Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward (SpongeBob) and SpongeBob (Squidward) inside of the Krusty Krab Dining Room Mr. Krabs: Oh, and what the barnacles are you doing back here!? I haven't got a single customer all day today because of what happened the other day! SpongeBob (Squidward): Maybe that's because you haven't changed the Closed sign to Open yet...Barnacle Head. Mr. Krabs: Why are you both acting so...Strange? Something fishy is going on here and it's not him! Krabs points to Fred (The Fish) who is standing at the entrance of the Krusty Krab Fred: Um...I was just wondering if you were going to open today... Mr. Krabs: Get outta here you pointless secondary character. Fred: *Sigh* Ok...I knew I was just going to be a secondary character for one of your jokes. But, hey...It's good to be noticed right? Away Patrick: *Cough* *Cough* Excuse me, since SpongeBob no longer wants to be my best friend is hanging out with Squidward I decided to get a new friend. Squidward (SpongeBob): Wait, what? Patrick: Yes, that's right big nose. I've got a friend now. So, you can have SpongeBob. Meet Jeffery! out very poor sock puppet Hello Patrick! Hello Jeffery! We don't need SpongeBob do we!? No we don't Patrick! SpongeBob (Squidward): This has been one of the weirdest weeks of my life ever...And that's saying something... runs into the Krusty Krab holding up to Ray guns Plankton: Freeze! one of the Rays and freezes a barrel chair Get it? No? No one? Ah, come on! I was thinking of an entrance all day... Mr. Krabs: *Sigh* It's one of those days isn't it where you show us some flashing light, something goes wrong and then we win in the end... Plankton: It won't be that simple this time because-... runs inside holding a Ray Gun in her hand Sandy: Guys! I've made the Ray! It's time fix everything! Plankton: What?! Get away Chipmunk! You're ruining my evil plan! and Plankton shoot their guns at the same time and it hits everyone in the Dining Room Mr. Krabs (Sandy): Ah, nuts! Plankton! My Ray Gun is broken and you're the only one who can change us back! Squidward (Plankton): And?...Why would I change you back? Now I have an actual body! Mwahahahahahaha! So long losers! Plankton (Patrick): What's going on? Aaahh! I'm little and green! Sandy (Squidward): Hey! Come back with my body! (Mr. Krabs) picks up a table and throws it at Squidward (Plankton) causing him to fall onto the floor Squidward (Plankton): Ah, barnacles! Patrick (SpongeBob): Good job, Mr. Krabs. You caught Squidward... oop, I mean, Plankton? SpongeBob (Mr. Krabs): No problem, Patrick-- I mean, SpongeBob. Ray Gun lands into SpongeBob (Mr. Krabs) hands and they change everyone back SpongeBob: Ah, what happened? Sandy: I-I think we're back! It worked! We're all back to normal! Patrick: Yeah! You know, I don't like being in Plankton's body, but I'm glad i'm in my own body. Squidward: You do know you through a table at my body's head? Argh...That hurt...You complete barnacle head of a boss. Mr. Krabs: Well, now I see what happened. Claw around SpongeBob Looks like we can get back to working! SpongeBob: Yeah! Oh, and Squidward...You need to meet someone today. Squidward: I'll call it off...In the end, I think I may be destined to carry on working on the Krusty Crap. Mr. Krab: SQUIDWARDDDD.... END Credits SceneCategory:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea Episodes Category:Episodes Category:PG Category:Cosmobo Category:Comedy Category:Prequel Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts